


Battle Scars

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Requited Unrequited Love, quick writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Weiss is broken...
Relationships: James Ironwood/Weiss Schnee, James Ironwood/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard about IronWeiss which caught my interest, to be honest, so I've decided write this mini angsty take on it with hinted ships.  
I hope you like it and please don't hate me.

Rube didn't know. She didn't understand her. Not the pain, the scars, the burden Weiss had. 

"Ruby is too foolish to know, to understand!" 

Those words hurt... Hurt Weiss... They should...  
The white-haired did really love that red-caped teen, even if Weiss got annoyed by her.

But she also had a dark secret... 

A feeling of love towards James Ironwood.

Those feelings confused her, so much. She didn't understand. 

But Iron did. But Winter had Iron in her grasp.

* * *

"Weiss, I don't return your feelings." 

Every word felt a repeated stabbed in her chest. 

"But why? Why don't you love me back? I don't understand." 

Iron only let a deep breath, his grey eyes closed, as he quickly turns his back towards her.

* * *

_Was it for the best they won't together?_


End file.
